ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Disguise Generator
The disguise generator is exactly that: it is the system built into the console that generates disguises for agents. If agents need to switch disguises in the field, they will use their Disguise-Outfitting Ryticular Kostume System instead. The disguise generator system was invented by Makes-Things."Origins: Chapter 9" by Huinesoron, Aug 14, 2013 It is operated using a panel built into the console, which displays the chosen disguise(s) similarly to character models in The Sims."More PPC Archival Stuff" by Meg Thornton, c. 2002; rehosted on the PPC LiveJournal by Araeph, Sep 10, 2005 The system is able to target an agent by means of a chip embedded in their flash patch.[http://starshadowhall.tripod.com/ppc/gizmo.html#patch "Flash Patch," Useful Technology,] compiled by Neshomeh. Accessed Jan 8, 2019. The disguise typically falls into place once an agent steps through a portal into a World World and drops once they return to HQ, as seen throughout the Original Series. The settings can be modified to maintain a disguise in HQ, but some agents find wearing a disguise long-term to be "really, really weird,"Agent Aspen's bio by chem_nerd, c. March 2005 and it is not often done. These settings may also be changed with the remote activator if necessary, as in the event of an injury, where changing back to one's proper form might cause further harm."Full Metal and the Hogwarts Mishap" by Neshomeh, Jan 19, 2017 The disguise generator actually transforms agents' bodies into the creature of their choice, without affecting their mind or behaviour. This is demonstrated in TOS when Jay and Acacia use the disguise generator to became orcs or even Ents, and in the latter case they were invulnerable to arrows. However, not removing an arrow before going back to HQ was a bad idea that resulted in a trip to Medical for Acacia."The Maiden" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2002 Disguises are necessary for most missions to aid the canon in cloaking the agent from the sight of the canon characters."The Beginning" by Architeuthis, c. 2002 For passive observers, such as Intelligence agents, the canon cloaking is less effective, so a disguise that fits in where the story is taking place (e.g. an orc in Moria or an elf in Rivendell) is advised, especially in locations that are less disturbed by the influence of badfic. For active protectors such as assassins, however, using enemy disguises is usually a better idea than using "friendly" disguises (such as an elf in Middle-earth). PPC agents inside a continuum disturb the continuum simply by their presence, and should stay as canonical as possible to avoid damaging canon more than the Mary Sue already has. Since most Mary Sues are "good" characters, it is more canonical for an agent to use a disguise that would plausibly kill a good character in canon."Rambling Band" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2002 Most assassins will also use canonical weapons or other in-canon execution strategies to kill a Sue—not only is it satisfying to kill a Tenth Walker with orc arrows in Uruk-hai disguise, it's also a way of keeping the canon as intact as possible. Forgetting your disguise or using an inappropriate one leads to bad things, especially if the canons are in character enough to attack a "hostile" disguise (this happened a few times in TOS, for example, when Jay and Acacia found themselves attacked both by the Sues and the canon characters due to using enemy disguises, such as Ringwraiths or Uruk-hai). Being seen without disguise by a Sue makes any mission much more difficult, as it becomes much more obvious that you're not just another background canon and it subsequently gets more likely the Sue will either try to escape or attack. Even the weakest Sue can be a threat to PPC agents with the right resources or incentive. References Category:PPC Technology